


Chocolate box

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: " welcome to moony's chocolate, what kind of moon would you like to taste "-OrRemus lupin, the owner of the cosy chocolate cafe, Moony's chocolate. What will happen if someone as magical as chocolate walks into Remus' life..





	1. Chapter 1

-

Remus Lupin, a 21 years old guy who is obsessed with chocolate, obsessed to the point that he owns a chocolate cafe for himself. He sells all types of chocolate that he professionally mix in his small modest cafe that's called 'moony's chocolate' "

Remus usually starts his day by drinking his lovely hot chocolate, the same one he sells in his cafe under the name ' liquid moon '. The way he present it for customers is way different than how he drink it. Presentation wise only.

So he drinks his hot cocoa, then dress up to go visit his comatose mother. He sits by her bed for two hours, telling her the plans he had for the day. Then he kisses both her cheeks and leave the hospital, back to his apartment. That is on top on his cafe. So he opened his store and stood behind the counter. Waiting for his regular or new customers.

His cafe was often calm and quiet. Not a lot of people visiting. But he still makes a profit since the cafe and the apartment above it was his mother's. And she gave it to him before she went into the coma two years ago. 

The small bell over the door rang, making Remus' head shot up. He saw a young lady walking in. He greeted her when she reached the counter   
" Welcome to moony's chocolate, what moon would you like to try today ? " He greeted politely. 

The lady laughed slightly at the cute young guy greeting her and said  
" Um, I'm kind of new in town, so it's my first time here. Would you mind telling me what moons do you have for me to try ".

Remus beamed with joy, we loved talking about his chocolates. They were like his babies. So he began explaning to her saying " so first of all we have the three main flavors, 'full moon ' which is pure white chocolate,   
We have 'Mars' which is milk chocolate. And then there is eclipse, which is pure dark chocolate." 

He then gave her a piece of each to try . The girl hummed in pleasure.   
" They are delicious, where did you get them from ? Oh and you also said that these are the main flavors ? What else do you have ? " She said. Remus being the gentleman he is, took her to one of the tables he had.  

" Thank you, I actually make them myself. I'm glad you like it. And as for the other flavors, I have ' bloody moon ' which is a  berry infused chocolate. And i have ' starry night ' which is cookies and cream, white chocolate and cookie crumbs to be specific. I have a few more if you're interested and i also have hot drinks. "  
Remus rambled about his lovely chocolates and the girl tried everything Remus gave her. 

" I would like try your 'liquid moon' it seems interesting. And I would also like a small box, with a variety of those little devils " she pointed to the chocolate Remus made her try and walked back to the counter with Remus. 

-  
" That'll be 13$, thank you for visiting my cafe. I wish you all the best " Remus said handing her the bag with the chocolates and the cup with the hot beverage. " I'm Narcissa by the way, Narcissa Black " she introduced herself and he introduced himself shaking her hand " Remus Lupin, nice to meet you miss Black, hope you come again " 

" Oh I sure will " she laughed and left the cafe, Remus laughed and started cleaning after himself. Since he works alone at his own cafe, he make the chocolate weekly in his apartment and he make the baked goods daily.   
Since he wants the best for his customers. 

Speaking of which, another one walked inside. This time a father with his two sons. All gingers.  
" Welcome Mr Weasley. What should I get you and your lovely kids today ? " Remus greeted one of his regular customers. Arthur Weasley. 

" Hello Remus, just the regular. And another two cups of liquid moon for the trouble makers here". He mentioned the twins in both his hands.

" How's your day going so far ? Anything new ? " Remus started chatting while making a double espresso and two hot chocolates. 

" Everything is good so far, haven't you heard the news ? Molly is pregnant! "  Mr Weasley said with loads if enthusiasm. 

" Really ? Congratulations!! Hope it's a girl this time, a full house of boys needs some femininity after all " Remus joked and gave Arthur his coffee. Then lowered himself to the hights of the ginger twins in front of him. " Here you go Freddie, and here's yours Georgie " he kissed both their foreheads and they left after paying.

-

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Remus. It's now time to close. So he did that and went straight up to his apartment. Cooked himself some dinner and fell asleep on the comfortable couch instead of his bed. 

Little did Remus know that his small intimate coffee shop will bring him someone special. Maybe sooner than he expected.


	2. Caramel filled chocolate.

-

" Hey momma, how're you doing ? I'm doing just fine, I miss you so much, so today I'm gonna close the cafe early since I work alone and head downtown to have some fun. Not that I'm not enjoying myself on my own. But I wanna meet someone new, you know ? I haven't  been in a proper relationship since Edward.. " Remus talked to his unconscious mother. He stayed silent for a moment. As if he waited for a response, he then sighed. Kissed her cheeks like he usually do then left her room.

When Remus was on his way to his car he bumped into a figure he didn't recognize, " sorry " the stranger muttered and at Remus for a second. That second was more than enough for him to be intrigued by the piercing sliver eyes.   
He made his way back to the car he was heading to. His mind still occupied by the glistening sliver eyed stranger. 

-

" Thank you for visiting moony's chocolate, Come again! " Remus said to the last customer before closing the cafe and going back to his apartment to change his comfy jumper into a black ripped jeans, and a red flannel shirt left unbuttoned on top of a basic black tee. He slipped on his black boots then headed to the nightclub downtown. 

Remus made his way through the sweaty sea of people. Bad idea to go out in a Friday night. He thought after he finally found an empty stool in front of the bar. 

" A single malt please " he signaled to the bartender. And watched the freaky people grinding and dry humping each other. Craziness. He shrugged and bobbed his head with the rhythm on the club track that is playing. 

" Remus! " His thoughts were cut short by A familiar voice. His head snapped to the direction of the voice and he saw Narcissa waving at him from afar. He smiled at her. Apparently she wasn't satisfied with the answer so she stood and made her way towards him. " Hey Narcissa, how's your day ?" Remus greeted the black haired lady.

" Oh shut up and come sit with us instead of being all alone here " she laughed kind of tipsy. Remus declined politely. So she insisted saying " oh Remus don't be such a loner wolf. Come join the pack it's only me, my fiance and my sister. Maybe you'll have fun "

Remus didn't even have the chance to decline the offer again when Narcissa pulled him to their table. She sat there with a curly haired girl, and a long blonde haired man. " Lucius, Bella. This is Remus Lupin, the owner of the chocolate cafe I went to two days ago" 

" Oh hey Remus " they both said. And Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. " H-hi " he stumbled on his words. And sat there in awkward silence.

After a few minutes Remus felt even more uncomfortable sitting with the two blacks and the blonde Malfoy. So he decided that he had enough. That's why he picked up his phone and faked a call by sitting a timer with his ringtone. Then he rushed out of the night club. He saw a red headed female laughing at him near the exit. 

" That was awfully funny. " She laughed. Then introduced herself to Remus. " I'm, Lilly Potter ".

" Nice to meet you, Remus Lupin " he shook her hands and stood next to her for a moment. Not wanting to be rude by leaving or anything. " Mind if i walked with you ? " She offered.

Remus though he had nothing better to do so he took her offer and they both walked to a kids park near by. They sat on the swings talking about nothing. 

Turns out she's quite interesting after a while of talking. They shared a mutual love for writing and poetry. And they had a small fight about tea vs coffee. Lilly won of course. 

" You know ? " Lilly said after a moment of silence, Remus hummed in response so she continued " you kind of remind me of caramel filled chocolate. ". Remus laughed so hard. Then said between his laughter " what made you think that way ? " 

" First of all, you're hair is reminded me of caramel and you're overly sweet and, excuse my language - WHY TF DO YOU SMELL LIKE CHOCOLATE ? "  Remus began laughing again. " I own a chocolate cafe, it's called moony's chocolate. So if I am caramel chocolate, you'll be strawberry chocolate, because you look like a strawberry and you smell like one too" 

" You own a chocolate cafe ? Nice.. so nice. I shall visit you one day. Where do you get your chocolate from ? " Lilly asked. Genuinely interested.  
" I don't get them, I make them myself, all flavors and stuff. Oh and I work alone so it's closed now. Until I come back " Remus said with a wide smile. He loved talking about his chocolate.

" Remind me, how old are you again ?" Lilly said. Surprised by the fact that he does all the stuff himself   
" I'm 21 and yes I didn't go to college if you're wondering " Remus stated in in- a-matter-of- fact tone. Lilly nodded. Totally impressed. 

" Collage don't do shit let me tell you, I have a friend who's studying art there and it's giving him literal hell. So.. " Lilly half joked. 

Suddenly Lilly's phone rang in her purse, cutting their conversation. So she excused herself to answer it. Remus noticed the sudden change in her soft features. She then walked back to her new friend. Gave him her number and said " I'm sorry, I have to leave. My idiot husband almost drowned my child in the bathtub so I got to go. I hope I see you soon, it was nice to meet you. Caramel " Remus laughed.

" It was nice to meet you too strawberry. See you later " she then left and Remus took his way to his black car. Ready to go home. 

He drove his car to the a McDonald's near by instead. Not feeling like cooking himself a dinner. So he ate there. And something randomly popped into his head. The pretty sliver eyes.. for some reason he couldn't get it out of his mind this time. He wondered if he'll see them again. We wished he'll see them again.   
It sparked something in him he didn't know what is it or why it did. 

Little did Remus know, that the boy with the sliver eyes had the same thoughts.


	3. Champagne infused chocolate

-

Remus was whistling while mixing his new flavor of chocolate. Singing and dancing around in his kitchen. He added his secret ingredient and continued mixing until the doorbell rang, indicating that a new customer has arrived. Remus shouted from the kitchen " just a minute! ". He turned off the heat under his melted chocolate. And rushed to the counter.  
Forgetting his chocolate covered apron.

" Looks like caramel is a house wife now! " Lilly said laughing and   
high-fived Remus who told her to shut up and rolled his eyes playfully. " So what brings you here Lills ? " he asked making a hot chocolate for both of them. 

Lilly has been coming to moony's chocolate regularly for a week now. She even brought James her husband and Harry, her son that Remus totally adores. So her visits were more expected now. 

" Well, is it a problem to see my favorite caramel chocolate ?, Just kidding I have a party and I need something to serve. Aka come to my party and bring some of your delightful treats " the red head answers Remus while both of them walked back to the kitchen. 

Remus started pouring his chocolate into the sphere molds that had a dust of gold and a tiny bit of fizzing candy.   
" Well I'm not a party person so I don't think I'll come. I'll give you the chocolates though ".

Lilly huffed, and smacked the back of Remus's head. " I didn't ask whether you wanted to or not dumbass. I said come. So you'll be there whether you liked it or not. Period ". Remus looked at her annoyingly as he took the molds to the blast freezer. 

" Fine whatever, but don't expect me to dance or do drugs or something " Remus rolled his eyes. And took some of the molds that he put early. " Try this " he handed Lilly one of the chocolate spheres. 

The moment Lilly popped the chocolate in her mouth Remus saw her eyes widen, he snickered.   
" How was it ? " He asked still sipping on his -not so hot- hot chocolate. Eyeing the red head enjoying his creation. 

" Anything with champagne is perfect. Bring those to the party, I'll text you the address AND dress well. There's hot hot people there. I'm off " she waved and grabbed another piece of the delightful chocolate which Remus named shooting starts. 

" Bye strawberry! " He screamed as she left the cafe. Then he mumbled under his breath saying " fucking parties " After his moment of complaining he continued singing and making more champagne chocolate. 

-  
It was almost time to leave for the party. So Remus closed the cafe and dressed up in a basic outfit. Nothing too fancy. Just a white button up,  black skinny jeans and his usual light brown jacket. He left his apartment after he made sure it's all locked. And headed to the location Lilly sent him. Not forgetting the 3 large boxes of chocolate Lilly ordered.

When Remus arrived. The party was already started and the place was getting more and more crowded as he walked in the crowd looking for someone familiar. He spotted James, Lilly's husband who was standing near a corner alone. Waiting for Lilly to come back with the drinks. 

He approached the raven haired man and greeted him " hey Potts, what's up  mate " they high-five and ' bro hugged '. James shrugged and said   
" nothing much. Totally bored and ready to nap ".

Remus laughed at James's response and went to grab a beer for himself. Then he wandered around the party. Looking for something to do. Until he was approached by a figure, not any figure, a god like Angelic dropped from heaven kind of figure. 

The man's hair was shoulder length, jet black and silky smooth. With a bit of a wave. His face was well structured and his eyes. Oh.. Remus realized. It's that pericing sliver eyes he saw before. Fate is something real, isn't it ..  

" Dance with me " the hot stranger said to Remus in a flirtatious smirk.   
Remus's eyes traveled up and down the man in front of him. Grey shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans. Black boots. Delightful abs obvious under the shirt. A god. 

" Y-yeah " Remus stumbled on his words AND his feet as he stood up and followed the black haired beauty to the dance floor. Looking at Lilly who was watching her best friend and her new friend dancing together smirking at both. 

" I'm black, Sirius black " the not so stranger said sexily as he pulled Remus closer. Breaths clashing in each other's faces.  Remus's breath hitched as he introduced himself.  
" I'm Remus, nice to m-meet you  
si-Siruis".

Remus was captivated by the way Sirius was pulling him closer and closer. Their lips Only a couple Centimeters apart. Until Lilly broke their moment and called the people left for a game of truth or dare. Which Remus passed on and excused himself out of the party.  Leaving to his home.   
Wondering if he'll ever meet that pretty black again.

-


	4. Dark chocolate

" Yo Moony check this out " Lilly said while trying on some new heels, in fucking sweatpants and a hoodie.  
" Nice kicks Lils, wow that rhymed "  
Remus chuckled sipping on a soda he was holding after their lunch ' gayte '.

Yes, a ' gayte ' which is basically a date between a gay boy and a straight girl. Or vice versa. " Yesterday's party was lit af " she said taking of the pair she tried and slipped on another ones. 

" It was. Wait a second did you just say lit ? " Remus looked at her raising his eyebrows. She flipped him off and said " yes, get you gay ass over it and help me choose some heels ".

Get this : Lilly in black sweatpants. White hoodie and a full face of glamorous make up, red lipstick and all. Trying heels while Remus stood there and gave the right gay opinion  wearing black sweatpants and his ultimate hangover grey hoodie.

" Why are you doing all that in the first place ? It's not like you're meeting the queen or something " he said sitting on the couch that was placed in the store for people like him. You guessed it, lazy asses.

" James' parents are having a ball. And me, baby harry and James have to attend and I have nothing to wear "  
She shrugged and found a pair of matte black heels. Which she adored immediately. And without a second thought she bought them and stormed out of the store. Remus just trailed behind her. 

" Couldn't you just order them online ? It's easier " he whined. Earning a smack from Lilly. " It's tomorrow you lazy ass. " She rolled her eyes. And they both walked to Lilly's car. 

" By the way, Sirius and James are waiting for us in front of your cafe " she said casually while picking a song before she started driving. 

" SIRUIS ? Couldn't you tell me earlier ? I could've bought and changed into something better "   
Remus started panicking after remembering last night's events. Getting a bit flustered when he recalled how close they were.

" Oh shut up, it's not like he wouldn't totally do you even in sweats. " She said rolling her eyes. Remus's face reddened. " Just saying, if you weren't gay I'd totally cheat on James with you. Don't tell him that " she stated. And Remus chuckled. He can  
black-mail her now. 

\-   
" This hot chocolate is the fucking best. I'll be coming here like, every.fucking.day. " Sirius moaned as he sipped his drink. Making Remus hide his blush in  his maroon knitted jumper. 

" Don't swear in front of my child you dumb fuck " James kicked sirius' legs from under the table. Only to make Remus and Lilly look at both of them.   
" James you idiot. You just swore too"   
Remus muttered. 

" Anyway we better get going. We have stuff to do. Don't we lils ? " James stood up and took Harry's hands. The one year old wanted to be picked up instead so he did that. 

" Yeah we do.. bye pads, bye caramel " she gave each a kiss on the cheek and the potters left the small cozy cafe. Leaving the two boys crushing on each other all alone. 

" Um, uh.. would you like some chocolate ? I make them myself " Remus scratched the back of his head. His awkward persona is peaking through. 

Sirius nodded and said " if they were as good as this blessing drink I'm sipping then go ahead. I wanna try each and every single one " 

Remus excused himself exited to make Sirius try his creations. He grabbed the biggest tray he has and stacked every flavor he had available.

So Sirius took out his note book and wrote the name of each and every flavor he tried along with his rating. 

Planet Earth ( blueberry chocolate )   
7/10

Starry nights ( cookies 'n' cream )   
9/10

Mars ( milk chocolate )   
5/10, ' too plain for his taste ' says Sirius.

And that how it went, until they reached the last one. Shooting stars  
The one Remus served at Lilly's party.

" Saved the best for the last " Remus said giving the artistic piece of chocolate to the black haired hottie in front of him. Two seconds after Sirius popped it in his mouth he let out a moan. Making Remus blush again. 

" I tasted these at Lilly's party, I still have a box in my house filled with them, these are heaven" sirius stated making Remus chuckled softly and saying " I'm glad you like them " then he stood up returning the tray he brought earlier. 

Sirius stood up and stepped closer to Remus. The latter didn't notice how close Sirius was to his back until he turned around Facing him. 

" There's one flavor left that I hadn't try, would you mind giving me a taste" Remus' breath hitched as the tone of Sirius' voice got deeper and huskier, he looked in his eyes. piercing cold slivers met his warm light browns. 

Sirius held Remus' waist. And pulled him close, locking their lips in a warm kiss. It was soft. Yet powerful enough to make both boys forget their surroundings. 

They pushed and pulled. Sirius reached for Remus' hair. Tugging at it as Remus brought Sirius' body closer. Gaining enough courage to take control. He brushed his tongue across Sirius' bottom lips. Asking for access to roam his mouth freely. Which he got. 

Remus' tongue won their battle for dominance. He tasted every place in Sirius' mouth. Sucked on his tongue making him moan a bit. 

They kissed like they never needed air. They kissed as if their lips were glued together and there's no escape.   
They just kissed, and kissed. Until both of them pulled away. Resting their foreheads against each other. Panting. 

" That- that was.. something else " Remus whispered close to Sirius' lips. Sirius answered by kissing Remus' lips once again. This time softly. Just a small simple kiss. So different from the hungry one they both enjoyed. Yet felt just the same. 

" Dark chocolate. Sirius Black. You're a special kind of dark chocolate that I absolutely enjoy " Remus said letting go of Sirius and walking up to his apartment. Heart ponding in his chest as if it'll break through his ripcage and run towards Sirius'. Holding it tightly. 

Sirius wasn't that much different.   
He went outside the cafe and rushed to his car. His lips still tingling from the ecstasy he felt while kissing Remus. He never felt anything like it. 

Both boys were hungry for each other. Not just in a physical matter. But in all kinds of emotions. Both hoping it won't end. Both wishing it was permanent. Both needed each other. 

-


	5. Chocolate roses

-

" Pads, stop worrying. You look great " James tried to calm the nervous Sirius. But failing miserably. As the latter paced the room back and forth.

" But what if he doesn't like my nose ring ? Or my tongue piercing. He hasn't seen it. I wasn't wearing it when we kissed. Should I take the rings off ? What if- " Sirius got interrupted by a soft slap from his best friend.

" Sirius are you hearing yourself talk ? You're absolutely perfect. Don't change anything you look good. Not just good, you look breathtaking. Trust me I'm bi, I know a hottie when I see one " James took Sirius in a comforting hug before the latter said   
" Lils just called, Remus is on his way " 

" Good. Where are you going anyway ? " James sat on one of the chairs. Spinning around as Sirius tried to fix his black shoulder length hair in a neat bun but totally Failing. He huffed then answered James, " I don't really know. Rem said to dress casually so I did ". 

" Didn't he give you any clues ? " James wondered while eating a chip from the already oped bag he had for a while. Siruis shrugged. 

Both boys were struggling to start a full conversation so they went with some small and empty ones to fill the silence until the doorbell rang, indicating that it's time for Sirius to go out since Remus is the one outside. 

" I think your baby sitter has arrived. Behave well my dear child " Sirius said jokingly to James and waved goodbye. Then walked out the door to be faced with a smoking hot Remus Lupin leaning back on his car. 

Sirius' heart skipped a beat or two when Remus approached him with a charming smile and some chocolate roses topped with gold in a bouquet. " Hello beautiful " Remus flirted and kissed Sirius' already blushed cheeks. 

" Hey " Sirius mumbled and smiled. He then told moony to wait a second for him to drop the chocolate he got him and come back. Remus said he'll wait in the car.

When Sirius stepped back in the house holding the cute gift Remus got him he was faced with a topless lilly on James' lap kissing him. He just huffed and walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and placed the chocolates there. And screamed at the couple almost fucking on the couch to use protection, with an eye roll of course.

" I'm back " Sirius said as soon as he got in the car. Remus dropped his phone and looked at his date. Then responded with much confidence  
" ready to have the best date of your life ? " .

Sirius laughed softly. More like a giggle and said " show me what you got Re". And with that Remus drove to their unknown destination. 

And Because Remus was driving, he gave Sirius the opportunity to turn on the music for the ride. Which Sirius gladly took and turned on his favorite song at the moment. I'm a mess by bebe rexah. Or as Sirius say, 'his queen'.

" That's quite nice " Remus said when the song was over, Sirius' eyes were as wide as an elephant. " Nice ? Are you kidding ? It's my favorite. And Bebe rexah is THE best " he stated. 

" Chill Pads, you're such a fangirl " Remus laughed fondly at the boy he likes. While the latter blushed madly.   
" You didn't tell me where we're going ? " Sirius questioned.

" It's a surprise sweet cheeks " Remus smirked when Sirius blushed even more at the pet name, his fair complexion showing it clearly. Remus cooed at how cute Sirius looked.   
And continued to drive. 

-

" We're almost here, oh and for God's sake change Bebe rexah for once " Remus groaned when Sirius played the fifth Bebe rexah song in a row. Sirius obied and changed the song unwillingly. He played one of Sia's latest songs, genius. Which happens to be one of  Remus' favorites. So he sang along happily. And it was Sirius' turn to stare at his precious date. 

" And we're here " Remus said a couple minutes later, parking in what seemed to be a port. Sirius questioned, his eyebrows knotted in confusion " what are we doing in a port ? ".

" Didn't I mention that I love boats, especially in night like this " he smiled and offered  stunned Sirius his hand. Which he gladly took. And walked towards the boat docked down the pier. 

Once both boys rode the boat, Sirius sat next to Remus who began driving the small boat to the middle of the water, where there's no lights at all, except for the full moon and the stars littered around it, he then turned off the engine when he was satisfied with the dark moonlit sky above them.

" This is beautiful Remus " Sirius looked at the stars, and how they shined. As if they were shining for the both of them. Remus smiled warmly and asked Sirius to stay where he is. And then closed the cabin he was sitting in, to prepare the stuff he wanted to. 

Five minutes passed before Remus came back holding a Polaroid camera and took a picture of the oblivious Sirius who was staring at the starts quietly. 

" A beautiful view to remember " he said, making Sirius snap from his thoughts and look at the pretty boy leaning against the small door of the cabin. " Come on. You'll miss the rest of you just stayed here " he offered his hands yet again and Sirius took them one more time. They held hands a lot that evening, not that they mind. But it had to be pointed out.

Sirius breath hitched and a little gasp left his pretty mouth when he saw the   
Stuff Remus did for him. A small picnic rug laid on the floor of the not so big boat. With tiny candles lighting up the area. Two boxes of Chinese takeout was say there and a single rose in the middle. 

" You-you did all that for me ? " Sirius beamed and embraced Remus in a hug. Both blushing at the warm contact with each other. Still enjoying it nonetheless. " Let's sit down Pads " Remus whispered and both sat across each other and their conversations began. 

" Okay I'll act like I know nothing about you, let's get to know each other, 20 questions ? But both of us answers all of them." Sirius said after swallowing a bite of his dinner. 

" Sure, go first " Remus said sipping a bit of his beer. Yes he got them both beers in their first date, any objections ? 

" Hmm, I'll go light on the first one, when's your birthday ? " Sirius smiled and tucked a stray strand of his silky black hair behind his ear.   
Remus chuckled and answers " March the 10th, how about you ? ".

" I was born November the 3rd, next question, your turn " Sirius   
Stared at his date for the next few moments. He looked absolutely stunning. His Hazel Green eyes are visible even though it was very dark, except for the moon, stars and a couple of candles casting a warm glow on his slightly freckled face. 

Remus lowered his head when he noticed Sirius staring at him, smiling awkwardly and blushing furiously.   
" What ? " He asked, his head is still a little bit low. Not looking at Sirius. 

" Look at me " Sirius whispered. Not removing his eyes from Remus. Who did what Sirius told him. And looked at him. Both eyes connect in a magical way, as if they were charmed to do so.  
" You look beautiful" Sirius breathed out and Remus smiled shyly stumbled on his words while saying " so are you". 

-

After they both finished eating. Remus cleaned up and took out a couple of blankets, Two mugs, speakers, and a big flask filled with steaming hot chocolate. Of course he did that. How could he not.

Both sat next to each other. Enjoying the glowing night sky. The scene was peaceful and perfectly quite. Except for the speakers that's playing a couple of calm songs. Remus held Sirius closer. While the latter snuggle a bit in his chest. 

" Sirius "

" Yes Re ? " 

" Look at the stars, look how they shine for you " Remus said quoting Coldplay's song, yellow. That is currently playing.

" Oh Remus you're such a softie. " Sirius laughed to cover up his obvious blush despite the darkened area. 

" I didn't know you're into piercings. I loved your tongue one. It's pretty " Remus said out of the blue. He then turned his face to Sirius. He placed a hand on his burning blushing cheeks, brushing his thumb near his temples.

Both boys stared at each other's lips. Longing dot the soft feeling of a kiss.   
Sirius trailed his eyes back to Remus' and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then attached both their lips in a soft warm kiss. Their foreheads against each other after pulling away their lips away. 

" How do you always taste and smell like chocolate Remus ? " Sirius wondered out loud and Remus chuckled softly before stating the obvious. " I basically live in a chocolate cafe. What do you expect " 

They both laughed. They fit perfectly with each other. Remus' soft yet dominant character balance out Sirius' energetic and impulsive submissive personality. They clicked the day they met. Now Both boys were falling for each other not so slowly.


	6. Melted chocolate

James was sitting in the car. Waiting for his best friend to come from the hospital, since they finished highschool, Sirius had been spending hours visiting his brother, who was in a medically induced coma. After the horrible plane crash both boys faced. 

" James ? " Remus' voice cut James' thoughts short. " Moony ? What are you doing here ? " James smiled at his friend. High-fiving him. 

" Uh, I was visiting someone. How about you ? Oh is Sirius with you ? Is he okay ? " Remus frowned at the thought of his boy-,  his lover in pain. 

" Oh no no he's fine. He's here for someone as well. How have you been ? I haven't seen you in a while "   
Remus smiled at him and leant at James black Jeep next to him. Then sighed before answering James' question. 

" It's alright, I've been trying to hire someone but no one seems to be worthy enough to work for my glorious cafe " both boys laughed at Remus' sarcasm. 

" I can work there if you'd like. You don't even have to pay me I just want something to do " James shrugged and stood up straight when Sirius came running towards them. Remus' face glowed at the sight of the raven haired beauty. 

" James James he's awake!! Reg is finally awake " Sirius shouted as he jumped in James' arms. Happy tears streaming down his cheeks.   
" Sirius! That's amazing, why aren't you with him now ? " James smiled widely. Regulus black was also his friend. 

" I came to get you! He wants to see you. He's finally awake James. He's okay! " Sirius hugged James once again. Then stepped back. Only to realize that Remus was standing there silently, smiling at me happiness radiating from them. 

" Remus!! Moony what are you doing here? I missed you " Sirius jumped in Remus' embrace. Making the latter blush a bit as he stumbled back from the sudden attack that he adored. 

" I was here to visit someone. Im leaving now. " Remus laughed calmly as he stroked Sirius' shoulder length hair. Sirius pulled away from Remus' embrace and kissed him quickly. Then said before leaving with James to his brother "I'll meet you in my place at  6pm, I missed you ". 

Remus smiled and walked back to his car. Remembering the first time he saw those pretty sliver eyes. Then drove back to open the cafe. Since it's almost noon. 

As he opened the cafe and wore his apron. To start prepping the pastries and the chocolate. Until the doorbell rang and a teenage boy who reminded Remus of himself walked in. 

" Hello, welcome to moony's chocolate, how can I help you ? " Remus smiled warmly to the boy. Who offered Remus his hands. And the older of the two took it and shook his hands. 

" I'm here to apply for the job, I'd very much like to work for you Mr.. uh.. " the boy said with confidence and a brave smile. 

" Lupin, Remus lupin. I'll have to give you a small test. Since I work here alone and i adore my chocolate, but first can you tell me somethings about yourself ? " Remus smiled and joked with the boy. Lightening up the mood. 

" I'm Daniel Kilson, a transgender 17 years old. I got kicked out so I need a job. And I used to work in the bookstore down the street but it got boring and my coworker is a bitch, sorry for the language. Anyway I love calm music and I adore chocolate as well.  " Daniel smiled and sat facing Remus in the closet table. 

" You love chocolate ? " Remus beamed at the blonde boy in front of him.  Daniel laughed and nodded. So Remus rushed to the chocolate bar and grabbed the box which had the most difficult flavors to identify. 

" That's my test for you. I'll give you a few pieces. You have to identify which flavor is it. And if you succeed I'll hire you. And teach you how to make them like I do. Since all of them is made by me. Everything is this cafe is." Daniel silently nodded and took the first one and popped it in his mouth. 

" That one is so good. It's mint and lemon for sure " daniel smirked when he saw Remus' impressed face. " Impressive huh ? " He said then took a sip of his water in order to test the rest. 

" Ooof I didn't like this one, spicy cinnamon eh ? " Daniel said as soon as he tasted the second piece. Then tasted the rest. Answering each and every one of them correctly. 

" That's one is cotton candy, how did you even manage to do that ".

" Oh nice, mojito infused ? I liked it " 

" Bacon ? Why the hell would you do that " 

" That one is amazing. Not very unusual though. Tiramisu. Cliche " 

Remus clapped his hands, applauding the young chocolate expert for earning the job. He then asked him about his preferred schedule. Since it'll only be the two of them.   
They settled for switcing shifts. So nothing in particular. 

" Welcome to moony's family, where you're accepted for anything except not liking chocolate. " Remus said  and Daniel beamed at the affection from the older male. " I should teach you everything now, shall we ? " Remus took Daniel and taught him how to make the magical hot cocoa first since it's one of their best seller. Then the names of the chocolates, which made the younger one giggle at the cheesiness. 

Hours  passed and it's already 6pm. Turns out that Daniel wasn't the typical teenager. He was much more. And with the flow of their conversations, and the customers coming and leaving every now and then both lost track of time. Only to be reminded when they heard a voice, familiar to Remus but a stranger to Daniel. 

" REMUS JOHN LUPIN, DID YOU JUST DITCH ME ? " Sirius came to the cafe.. looked like Remus is in trouble. So to avoid the situation, Daniel waved goodbye to Remus and sprinted passed Sirius and out of the cafe. 

" I didn't- " before Remus can reason with the boy he got slammed against the nearest wall. " When I tell you to meet me, you meet me. " Sirius whispered and bit Remus' lower lip then leaving his hanging. Making him let out a little gasp. 

" A power bottom, I like that " Remus then took control. Flipping them and making Sirius moan as he pushed his knee against Sirius crouch. And pinned his hands over his head.

" Oh Sirius. You don't tell me what to do. Understood ? " Remus whispered against Sirius' collarbones. Then kissed a trail up his neck. Pulling his leather collar with his free hands. And attaching the submissive's lips to his roughly. Sirius moaned again. 

" You sure you want that ? " Remus teased Sirius. Making the latter even more flustered. 

" Fucking hell Remus. Just take me upstairs already. Or fuck me here. I won't mind " Sirius whined. Only to make Remus leave him hanging.   
" Language! " He said before leaving him to lock the cafe, and drawing the curtains close. 

" Want to go upstairs ? It's much comfortable " Remus asked. But Sirius didn't answer, he just pulled Remus in a deep kiss. Wrapping his legs around his waist. Remus took the hint and held Sirius. Carrying him upstairs, not breaking their passionate kiss. 

Just as the two reached Remus loft, Sirius got thrown on the couch. With Remus hovering over him, both already shirtless. 

 

" Mark me " Sirius said. Ordering with occasional whines. Remus ignored him and stood up. Leaving a Flustered Sirius whining on the couch. 

" What are you doing ? Come back " Sirius whined some more. Remus just smirks and got a small cup with recently melted chocolate. Just plain milk chocolate. 

" Sirius "  Remus said grabbing his attention. Sirius hummed. " Can I pour this on you ? I want to taste it right off your skin. " Remus asked for consent. Like the gentleman he is.   
" Yeah sure. I just want to feel you right now. I don't care how. Just make me feel good " Sirius said with his eyes closed, waiting to be pleasured. 

Remus smirked. And poured the warm chocolate on Sirius who moaned from the warmth. Then Remus put the cup and licked a strip along Sirius' torso, until he reached between Sirius' nipples. He sucked a mark there. Then licked all the chocolate from the moaning mess that's Sirius. 

Remus took off Sirius' pants to reveal a jewelled butt plug. Remus groaned at the sight and licked another strip down his pale thighs, peppering kisses along it. 

" Oh look at you, already prepped for me aren't you ? " Remus said and took a look at the submissive laying in front of him. With that, Remus pulled out Sirius' black jewelled plug. And kissed his stretched out hole. Starting to eating him out. 

" Fuck Remus " Sirius moaned and tangled his fingers in Remus' hair.   
As the latter fucked him with his tongue. Sending warmth from his mouth to Sirius' whole body. Making him shiver with pleasure. 

Ten minutes was all it took for Remus to make Sirius come for the first time. But it didn't stop here. Remus now is full length in the trembling Sirius. Fucking in him over and over again. 

" Remus don't.. don't stop.. uh please " Sirius moans mixed with Remus'. As he slammed against him, the faster Remus thrusted in and out of Sirius the sloppier it got.

" Fucking hell Sirius you're so fucking good. So good for me. " Remus praised the trembling wreck he was fucking.   
" I'm so close Sirius. Is it okay if I came in you ? " Remus felt his orgasm approaching. 

" Oh god. Y-yes. Fill me up please " Sirius moaned and came for the second time. After he did, the clinch of his muscle drove Remus insane. So he came inside of Sirius. Filling him up with his fluid. 

" That.. was... Amazing.. fucking amazing " Sirius said, breathing heavily, with his arms around Remus who's laying on top of him. 

" Sirius " Remus said while standing up. Collecting their clothes. 

" Yes ? " Sirius responded. Sitting up straight.

" First of all, be my boyfriend. Second of all I'm taking a shower, mind joining me ?, lastly, stay the night will you ? " Remus said casually as if he was asking him what's for dinner. 

" Are you serious ? Yes to all three " Sirius squealed and jumped to kiss Remus. His new boyfriend. Then both boys headed to take a much needed shower. To wash away the fun the had that night.


	7. Chocolate cupcakes

-  
Remus' peaceful features glowed as small Rays of sunshine hit his face. Sirius' sliver eyes were glued on his boyfriend's soft features. Admiring his calm beauty. The way his lashes rested on his freckled cheeks. His lips slightly parted as he let out small breaths while he's asleep. Sirius adored that. He adored Remus' little things.

Remus' eyelids fluttered open. Revealing a gorgeous hazel green eyes. " Mornin'. Watching me while I get my beauty sleep huh ? " Remus mumbled in his oh-so-sexy morning voice. With a sweet smile.

" You're adorable, how can I not " Sirius said. And placed a kiss on Remus' soft lips. Both smiling.   
" Your morning breath stinks " Remus remarked while getting off the bed. Ready to start his day. 

" Yours do to " Sirius laughed and threw a pillow at his handsome boyfriend. " I don't mind it to be honest. I like your everything " Sirius said and stood up bare legged and wearing one of Remus' band Tee's. 

" The punk rock Sirius Black turned out to be a cheesy bastard. How will this look when James hears about it " Remus teased while making a cup of black coffee for Sirius. Ironically. And a cup and hot chocolate with a bit of coffee for the caffeine for himself. 

" Oh shut up, mister I make cupcakes for a living " Sirius rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed Remus' waist. Turning him to face him and giving him a loving kiss, as if it was out of a habit. 

" Hey padfoot! How about I teach you to make my signature chocolate cupcakes since I'm teaching them to Daniel anyways ? " Remus offered. His eyes beaming at the thought of Sirius' hair in a bun and has a small spot of chocolate batter on his nose. While he poke out his tongue trying to measure the ingredients in the stand mixer. Adore. 

" Chocolate cupcake ? I'm in. " Sirius clapped like a child in a candy store. So that was what moony said to him laughing " seriously Sirius you look like a child in a candy shop. Honestly so adorable" Sirius raised an eyebrow. Then pulled Remus closer to him by his collar, muttering " you're my candy" with his lips bitten. 

Remus kissed him, deeply and passionately. Then left him to get dressed since Daniel will be here soon. So Sirius got dressed too. Then both headed downstairs to open the cafe. 

" Babe head to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute. " Remus told Sirius and planted a small kiss on his blushing cheeks then started to do the stuff he always does. Reloading the chocolates, prepping the coffee machines. Just casual stuff. 

" Good morning! " Daniel said as soon as he stepped in the cafe. Cheerful and happy like always. " Mornin' Dan. Sirius is in the kitchen, would you mind join him ? I'll tag along too. I'm gonna teach you how to make some of the stuff today. And since Sirius is here so I'll teach him too. " Remus high fived Daniel and both headed to the kitchen. Remus' jaw dropped at the sight. 

Sirius Black was sitting on a counter. Wearing a pink apron he got from somewhere and his hair was in a messy bun. His legs swinging back and forth while he hummed soft tunes waiting for Remus. " Oh hey sugar " Sirius said smiling cutely, tilting his head when he saw him entering. 

" Hey, Sirius this is Daniel " Remus introduced and Daniel waved at Sirius. Who jumped off the counter and high fived him. " Nice to meet you, I'm Sirius ".

" I already know that bro " Daniel laughed and looked at Remus. Making Sirius laugh as well. " Now should we start making delicious stuff ? " Remus beamed. And the two guys clapped in excitement.

" So first, we prep " Remus instruct while taking out the measuring cups and spoons. Being all professional and stuff. Sirius and Daniel locked eyes. Then looked back at Remus. Both crossing their arms on their chest.   
" What is it ? " Remus frowned.

" You forgot something " said Sirius. Then looked at Daniel to complete his sentence " Music " said Daniel. Then high fived Sirius. Making Remus roll his eyes smiling at his adorable boyfriend and his friend. " Fine, turn on some music. Children " he said then continued his prepping. 

" Oh please not Bebe Rexah " Remus groan when ' last hurrah ' started playing in his kitchen " what do you mean. She's a queen. " Daniel protested. Sirius nodded.

" Just, bring the stand mixer closer and come here. Both of you " Remus shook his head and went to grab some flour and sugar from the pantry. 

" So the dry ingredients are two cups of sugar, two and a half of flour, half a cup of cocoa powder, teaspoon of salt. And some baking soda and baking powder, got it ? " Remus instructed. And left to bring the wet ingredients.

Turns out leaving Sirius with flour and mixer isn't the best of choice. So the kitchen is now filled with a white cloud of flour. Remus was almost dead. 

" Sirius why " Remus  whined and huffed while Sirius laughed adorablely at the mess he made. The next decision Remus made was to do the work himself and teach them verbally instead of letting them work. 

-

" So, that's it. The chocolate pieces are folded in and now we just pour them in the cupcake liners. I'll let you do that since you won't make a mess out of it " Remus gave each some of the batter and the trays. 

Remus watched as Daniel flawlessly did his job and got his trays in the oven. While Sirius..  he was awful. Which made Remus laugh. Then he hugged his raven haired boyfriend from behind, assisting him. 

" Moony I could do that alone " Sirius pouted and Remus smiled at the small spot of chocolate on his cheeks. And another small spot near his lips.  
" Adorable " Remus said and wiped the chocolate off Sirius' face with his thumb. Then sticking his thumb in his mouth to clean it off. 

" Oddly. The chocolate tastes better when it's off you " Remus remarked winking. His mind traveling to last night's events. Sirius smirked recollecting the same memory.   
" Oh really ? Maybe liquor will taste better " Sirius stepped closer to Remus.

" You aren't gonna fuck here aren't you ? " Daniel interrupted their moment. Making both Sirius and Remus jump. " Bloody hell Dan you could've just let us be " Sirius whined. 

" And let you fuck here ? No thanks " Daniel said, looking at his nails. " Anyway Remmy, I'll take this shift. On have a party later so yeah " he continued and Remus nodded, then escorted his boyfriend out of the kitchen and up to his apartment. 

" Don't you have college ? I think Lily mentioned something about art college or something " Remus said taking off his now dirty shirt and tossing it in the laundry basket. 

" Yeah I do have, but I have today's off. Also my classes are mainly online so yeah. You know what ? Come to my place I'd really love to paint you. You are already a piece of art. " Sirius offered. Eying Remus' bare chest. 

" maybe later, I need to visit my mum" Remus scratched the back of his neck. Then looked for something to wear.  Sirius nodded. 

" Is it okay if I came with you ? Do you think she'll like me ? I mean I'm not the best boyfriend and- " Sirius stared rambling uncontrollablely. Being cut by Remus. " Calm down pads. She won't even know you're here. She's in a coma. I usually visit her because doctors told me that she might wake up if she heard my voice or something I don't know " he said with a sad smile. 

Sirius embraced Remus in a surprising hug. " I'm sorry Re. It's alright, I'll go to James' if you wanna come and hang out after you visit her you know where to find me " Sirius comforted Remus and kissed his cheek before slipping on his shoes then actually kissing him this time. Ready to leave. " Alright. See you soon love " Remus smiled and kissed Sirius once more before he left. 

It was still early on since it's almost 10 o'clock. So Remus headed down after getting ready and said goodbye to Daniel. Then left to visit him Unconscious mum. Praying all the time for her to wake up. Wishing he could her her voice again. Just one more time. But he has to wait. Cause it will all be better, right ?..


End file.
